More Fun Comics Vol 1 7
| Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker2_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle2 = Brad Hardy: "The Black Magician, Part 1" | Synopsis2 = The Black Magician of the Dre, in the form of a snake, is crushing the life out of Brad while Lorraine, Kardos, and King Naga look on. In a desperate move, Brad throws a spear at Naga, piercing him through the arm. Naga screams, and the Magician resumes human form at the sound. Brad quickly takes advantage and knocks the Magician unconscious. He, Lorraine, and Kardos prepare to fight their way to freedom, but the Magician recovers quickly and encircles them in magical fire. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos Villains: * King Naga, of the Underworld * Black Magician, of the Dre ** Rat men | Writer3_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler3_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker3_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle3 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Sacrifice at the Sea Wall" | Synopsis3 = Don, with his atomic energy gun, tries to rescue a Zetrurian maiden from becoming a sacrifice to a horrific sea monster. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Villains: * Zetrurian High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Monster Other Characters: * Midget people of Zetruria ** Zetrurian Maiden Locations: * Planet Saro ** Zetruria Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun Vehicles: * Don and Betty's Sphere-Ship | StoryTitle4 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 5 | Writer4_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler4_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker4_1 = Tom Cooper | Synopsis4 = Captain Grim and Holcomb are stunned to see the natives rendered unconscious by an unseen force. Later, more natives attack Grim and his crew at the blockhouse, and the building is soon ablaze--with Grim trapped on the roof! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Holcomb ** Grim's Crew Villains: * Hostile Natives Locations: * Island of Missing Men Vehicles: * Grim's sailing ship | StoryTitle5 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 7" | Synopsis5 = In a speeding car with three kidnappers, Sandra pulls a gun, and when the driver turns back in his seat to konk her with a pipe wrench, she shoots him dead. The car crashes into a tree. Sandra escapes from the car; the two remaining thugs are either dead or disabled. She races on foot back to where Lothar and Reynolds are being attacked, and shoots one of the attackers. This turns the tables, and Lothar and Reynolds beat down the remaining attackers. But before they can leave the scene, a Gavonian official, backed by two riflemen, drives up in a staff car and arrests the trio. | Writer5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Penciler5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Villains: * several Gavonian thugs * Count Taurus ** his soldiers | StoryTitle6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 7" | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Synopsis6 = Captured by Fang-Gow's men, Barry and Le Grand are taken to the mystery boat. Locked in a room, they soon discover that Fang-Gow is eavesdropping on them, which subjects them to a mysterious ray. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** seaplane crew ** boat crew | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 7" | Synopsis7 = The companions, now prisoners of de Bracy and his masked bandits, are conducted through the forest to Torquilstone, now in the hands of Front-de-Boeuf. Once there, they are separated, awaiting whatever plans their enemies have in store for them. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * Villains: * Maurice de Bracy Other Characters: * Isaac of York * Rebecca * Athelstane Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle8 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 3" | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Synopsis8 = As Buzz and Shorty look on frantically, Bob lands his plane, having exhausted his ammunition in the dogfight. With Bob's former patron dead, things look bleak--until Bob remembers a telegram from Seattle offering to hire the boys to find a loose gold deposit. Meanwhile, Brandon sends Prospector Jake to meet with Bob, but Jake is waylaid along the way and a member of a dangerous gang heads for the meeting in Jake's place. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 7" | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | Synopsis9 = Jim and his friends rescue Mary Halliday from the Indians. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Mary Halliday * soldiers Villains: * Indians Locations: * Old West, 1840s | Writer10_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler10_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker10_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle10 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 7" | Synopsis10 = Rex and his friends are ambushed and captured by Kiddlaw and his men. As they are climbing through a narrow mountain pass, Axel, naturally, stumbles and falls over the side, taking his guard with him. The rope connecting the two snags on a rock, saving their lives, and Rex volunteers to go down and get them, but as he climbs down, the ledge starts to give way. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Supporting Characters: * * Joan Shanley * Axel Yoke | Writer11_1 = John Patterson | Penciler11_1 = John Patterson | Inker11_1 = John Patterson | StoryTitle11 = Skipper Hicks: "The Mysterious Island Part 2" | Synopsis11 = The crew of the Mary Lou prepare to attempt the dangerous whirlpools to reach the seas beyond. They succeed, and are seen by the people of the Isle of Gillyfish, who prepare for their arrival. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Skipper Ham Shanks | StoryTitle12 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 2" | Writer12_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler12_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker12_1 = Joe Shuster | Synopsis12 = Rose fires silver bullets into the vampire, but they have no effect on the monster. Still, the vampire vanishes in a blinding burst of light before Occult or Rose can try anything else. Several days later, a newspaper receives a letter from the Vampire Master, threatening to turn the city into a vampire's hunting ground if he is not paid $100,000. The city refuses to pay, and the Vampire Master makes good on his threat. Among the victims is Mrs. Amster, kidnapped from her sanitarium. The police receive a second letter from the Vampire Master, ordering Doctor Occult to go alone to Lyndale Field at midnight... | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Sander Amster * Mrs. Amster | StoryTitle13 = Henri Duval: "Rescuing the King, Part 2" | Writer13_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler13_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker13_1 = Joe Shuster | Synopsis13 = Duval accompanies the King and his entourage to a nearby inn and offers to stand guard that night. Later, someone scales the wall to the King's chambers, and Duval gives chase. Attacked from behind, he still manages to turn the table on the miscreant--but does not see his attacker's partner closing in... | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle14 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 7" | Writer14_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler14_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker14_1 = W.C. Brigham | Synopsis14 = Pancho Villa prepares to take his captives, Dolores and Don Miguel, to his mountain base. Meanwhile, Jack distracts Villa's men and gets the drop on them. As Villa investigates the noise, Jack ambushes the bandit and pulls Dolores and Don Miguel out of the bandit's lair. But as the trio make their escape, Don Miguel's fatigue catches up with him and he tumbles off his horse! | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** his many soldiers Locations: * , Early 1900s | StoryTitle15 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 3" | Synopsis15 = Jack wrenches himself from the pirate's grasp and swims for the Hornet, where the crew throws him a rope and fishes him out of the sea while the pirate ship sinks beneath the waters. The captain orders Jack to inspect the holds before they imprison the surviving pirates there, but as Jack descends, he hears voices... | Appearing15 = Feature Characters: * Villains: * pirates Vehicles: * USS Hornet | Writer15_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler15_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker15_1 = Richard Loederer | Writer16_1 = | Penciler16_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker16_1 = Eugene Koscik | StoryTitle16 = Professor | Synopsis16 = The burglars make yet another attempt to get the formula from the Professor. His hired detectives try to fight them off, but the burglars prevail. In the nick of time, Schniffer the dog attacks and chases them away. The Professor then assures the detectives that the formula lies in his fireproof safe. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Professor | StoryTitle17 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 7" | Writer17_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler17_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker17_1 = Henry Kiefer | Synopsis17 = The Bedouin captives escape and murder the two Legionnaires set to guard them. Wing sees them and rouses Slim, but the Bedouins attack, and Slim is soon down. The Bedouins take to their heels, and are soon found by the rest of their force. The Bedouin force rides away--straight at a civilian caravan. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Slim Villains: * Bedouin Riffs Other Characters: * Corporal Levun ** his platoon Locations: * | Writer18_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer18_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler18_1 = Sven Elven | Inker18_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle18 = Treasure Island: "Episode 3" | Synopsis18 = The blind man demands to be taken to Billy Bones, who is shocked to see him. The blind man, Blind Pew, gives Bones a piece of paper, and Bones, seeing a black spot on the page, has a sudden stroke. Jim and his mother, seeing that Bones is dead, investigate the chest in his room. Meanwhile, Blind Pew has raised a mob of pirates, who storm the inn. Jim and his mother barely manage to escape with a packet of papers they found in the chest. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Jim Hawkins Other Characters: * Blind Pew * Billy Bones * Mrs. Hawkins | StoryTitle19 = Along the Main Line | Writer19_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler19_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker19_1 = Tom Cooper | Synopsis19 = Jake and Ed are attacked by a runaway lion. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Ed * Jake | StoryTitle20 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 7" | Writer20_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler20_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker20_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Synopsis20 = The forces of the priests of Ammon-Re badly outnumber Tutankhamen's army, and he, Bobby, and Binks are forced to flee to the safety of the city. Tired and with his friends faced with a siege and starvation, Bobby slips and suggests radioing for help. The Egyptians, not understanding the word, think that Bobby has volunteered to leave in disguise and go to Tutankhamen's brother for help. Without any way out, Bobby and Binks prepare to go on a mission from which they may never return. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | StoryTitle21 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 3" | Writer21_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler21_1 = Stan Randall | Inker21_1 = Stan Randall | Synopsis21 = Slim tries to go to sleep in the haunted house, but a strange creature breaks in and tosses him out of bed--only to claim it himself. Two other housebreakers enter, but Slim, with the creature's help, subdues them. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle22 = Ramblin' Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 3" | Writer22_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler22_1 = Stan Randall | Inker22_1 = Stan Randall | Synopsis22 = Old Scratch questions the tramp about Jim's injuries, but the tramp, calling himself Fishy Gill pulls a gun on him. Jim wakes up, grabs a saucepan, and throws it at Gill's head. Gill drops the gun, and Old Scratch takes advantage of the opening and knocks Gill out with one punch | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Old Scratch * Fishy Gill | StoryTitle23 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 5" | Writer23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Synopsis23 = Spike continues his captive journey to Patrania. Meanwhile, Pincus sneaks around the boat in search of something to eat. Hearing someone coming, he ducks into the first door he finds--which happens to be Spike's room. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Pincus * Philip of Patrania Locations: * Patrania | Notes = * Published by More Fun Magazine, Inc.. * First issue under new title as . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Charley Fish, by Vincent Sullivan ** "Down by the Old Mill Stream" (text story) ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth, appears twice, on the cover and one interior page. ** Pelion and Ossa, by John Lindermayer ** Fanny, by Vincent Sullivan ** " " , by Al Stahl *** Last DC Comics issue for . *** In 1942, would reprise the character, with a very different appearance. | Trivia = * "Fang Gow of China" was reprinted in Cavalier Comics #2, published by A. W. Nugent Publishing Co. in 1945. * The Skipper Hicks feature later became known as Skipper Ham Shanks, when it was continued in the Comics Magazine. * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as "Mac Fergus". * The Ivanhoe installment covers Chapters 19 through 22 of the novel. Notably omitted from the comic book adaptation are several scenes featuring Robin of Locksley, aka Robin Hood. * The Treasure Island installment covers the second half of Chapter 3 through the beginning of Chapter 5. | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 7 online. }}